Odd Things
by Chatterbox Angel
Summary: Riku is having a very weird day, and it's all Sora's fault. Sora's nervous, Kairi's frustrated, and Riku's just plain confused. Yaoi, don't like it, don't read it. Lemon at the end. RikuxSora forever! Yes I am a slash fan.


**Odd Things**

A/N: This is my first actual yaoi and my first lemon. So guess what, I want you to tell me if it's crap. If you think it's the worst smut fic you've ever read, tell me. Also, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. I don't want to think it's pretty good if in truth it's horrid. So please give me your honest opinion and not a load of hooey how I'll get better if I practice more. Guess what? I can't get better if I don't know what to fix. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my fanfic.

Disclaimer: I think we all know what goes here. I don't own Sora, Kairi, or Riku or anyone in Kingdom Hearts for that matter, so don't sue me. The only things I have worth anything are this computer (which I would die before letting it get taken away from me), a cat that hates everything but the people he's used to (which would be me, my family, and friends that frequently visit my house, he loves us though), and a crazy psycho puppy. So yeah, I don't really have anything worth taking. I even have to borrow the KH games from my friends to play them. Oh yeah, this plot is soooo mine…NO STEALING!!

-Sora's P.O.V.-

I woke up yawning and rubbing my eyes. Glancing at the clock next to my bed, I idly thought how Riku had once said how cute I look when just waking up. This, of course, had caused me to blush and stutter, while he just smirked and ruffled my hair. To be fair, the only reason I blushed was the fact that I'm in love with him. Thing is, I didn't realize this until two years ago.

The first thing I had done with my newfound discovery was race over to Kairi's house. She smiled and laughed, because, apparently, I have loved him a lot longer than I've known about it. Oh shit! I just looked at the time again and actually read the numbers. It was 9:05 am!! I should have been at Riku's house five whole minutes ago. So now, I am currently in a panic and making my black hole of a room even messier as I try to get ready in a rush.

Once I was about halfway done getting ready, the damned phone decided to start ringing and halt my progress. I hurried to answer thinking it would be Riku calling. However, there was surprised on both ends when I picked up the receiver and heard Kairi's voice. She thought I was already at Riku's house and was obviously expecting my mom to answer the phone.

"Sora," she said with confusion in her voice. "Why aren't you over at Riku's house annoying the hell out of his parents?"

"My alarm didn't go off," I said. "And Kairi, before I go over there today, can I go to your place and talk to you about something?"

"Sure come on over," Kairi replied still confused. "But aren't you going to Riku's?"

"I will later," I told her. "I just really need to talk to you." I heard Kairi sigh as she hung up the phone. Like always, she already knew what I wanted to talk about. Riku.

-At Kairi's House-

"So what is it this time?" Kairi asked annoyed. "Just tell Riku how you feel. Besides, I do have a date with my boyfriend today."

"That's just it," I said rather nervously. "I've been silent for two whole years, and I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Well now that's a different story," Kairi said kindly. "You should probably do it today before he's snatched up by someone else." Now, I began wringing my hands, and Kairi stopped me almost instantly. No use in cutting off the blood that wanted to flow through my fingers just because I was quickly becoming a nervous wreck, right? She smiled kindly and sat me down. From there, she started to mend my tattered nerves and help me gather enough courage to tell Riku that I love him.

Finally at 10:30, I was calm enough to have my brain in working order. Oh no! Riku is gonna kill me. Oh great, now I'm all nervous again. There is no way in heaven or hell that I can face him right now.

Anyway, Kairi forced me to call him to tell him we'd meet at noon. Then she spent the next hour and a half getting me back to a place where I could function normally…again. By the time twelve o'clock rolled around, I still wasn't emotionally ready. So Kairi pushed me out of her house and told me to get moving or else.

I didn't like Kairi's or else's. They were really scary. So, I started running as fast as I could toward the ice cream parlor. At the same time, I was trying to ignore the fierce beating of my heart that wasn't due to the extremely fast running I was doing.

-Riku's P.O.V.-

Ok. Today is officially a weird day. It is summer time here at Destiny Islands and, in the summer time there is a routine that Sora and I usually follow. At first, my parents wanted me to either find a new friend or go to Sora's house before he got to ours. However, they eventually became accustomed to rude awakenings during summer weekends.

When Sora comes barging into my house at nine o'clock on a summer morning with a whole list of things of what we are going to do for the day, it is considered normal. It falls within our routine of, Sora comes over, tells me what we'll be doing for the day, I beat him in every activity, and then we eat at his or my house on alternating days. Sometimes this list changes throughout the course of the day, but it is still within the routine.

So, if my best friend had dragged me to the arcade and forced me to play every game in there until either he beat me or we ran out of games to play, that would have been normal. However, as I said, today is not a normal day.

Weird thing #1- Sora called me this morning. Nope this morning was the first peaceful one I had in a whole month because my front door had not been slammed open at nine in the morning. My phone rang at 10:30. My parents loved this by the way. This was the first Saturday in a whole month that they got to sleep in.

Weird thing #2- He asked me to meet him at our favorite ice cream shop at noon. See, normally he would tell me what I was going to be doing. Today, he had given me a choice.

Weird thing #3- Sora was being quiet. Normally, he would shout so loud on the phone that I would have to hold it away from my ear just to avoid going deaf. Now, I had to listen very closely because he was almost whispering.

Weird thing #4- He said there was something important he need to tell me. Normally, he just spouted whatever nonsense came into his random, child-like mind. What was so different that it had to wait until noon at our favorite ice cream parlor?

Anyway, this morning I was expecting Sora to barge into my house at nine o'clock, grab me by the wrist, pull me out the door, and give me the whole list of what we would be doing for that day. So, when he calls my phone at 10:30, talking softly and tells me to meet him at our favorite ice cream place in an hour and a half because there is something important he needs to tell me, I was definitely not expecting it. So today has been officially declared a weird day.

Oh, one more thing I should probably mention. My mom decided to tell me this morning that she has a business trip and she'll be gone for four days. Why didn't she tell me this before you ask? Well it's quite simple; my mom is as scatter-brained as Sora is random. Believe me Sora is random.

Sometimes it bugged me how random Sora was. He just said whatever popped into that confusing little mind of his. More than once, it landed us in a very awkward position or just feeling really weird.

Something else you might want to know for later. There is a lock on my bedroom door that can only be locked/unlocked with a key. And because my mom is my mom, she had to get four keys for said lock. These keys are strategically placed around the house. One in my room, one in the bathroom connected to my room, one in the kitchen, and one in her room. Why? I have no idea, that's just how it is. Another thing, she always takes the one in her room with her on any kind of trip out of the house. Why? I don't know, I can't read my mom's mind. Although, I highly doubt I would ever want to.

So, anyway, here I am walking toward the ice cream place at about 11:45 to find out what Sora wanted. When I get there about five minutes later, Sora is nowhere in sight. Although, I'm not all that surprised. So, I just get some ice cream. I didn't eat breakfast this morning because I was used to having my best friend for that. However, Sora didn't come through for me on that this morning, and now, my stomach was angry with me.

Here is the fifth weird thing that happened today. Sora was fifteen minutes late. Don't get me wrong, he's not stickler for punctuality. But he's usually no more than five minutes late when it has something to do with me or Kairi. The last time he was this late was about two years ago.

Anyway, when Sora entered the ice cream shop, his face was slightly red and he was panting slightly like he had just run a good distance. Which shouldn't be the case because his house was no more than a ten-minute walk from the ice cream parlor when you took your time. I assumed that he had come from Kairi's house because her house was a fifteen-minute run from our ice cream place.

"Yoohoo," Sora said waving a hand in front of my face. "Destiny Islands to Riku. Come in Riku." Apparently, I had faded out for a minute.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked him totally unfazed by his method of getting my attention. And just for fun, I added, "This is Riku coming in from the ice cream parlor. I hear you loud and clear Sora. Over." This caused him to giggle softly as he sat down. For some reason that pink-tinged face accompanied by a giggle caused unwanted feeling to stir in a certain area of mine.

"Well um," he started. "Riku I wanted to tell you that I-um, I-um, I'm, I'm, I'm-"

"Now unable to from complete sentences?" I asked, smirking as he looked down nervously. Whatever he was trying to tell me was obviously hard for him but I couldn't pass up a chance to make tease him. A fact that constantly caused him to pout and lightly punch my arm.

"I'M A GIRL!!" he says all of a sudden. After hearing this, I just sit there shocked into silence. Sora being a girl was not possible. I thought back to all the times I had seen him without his shirt on. My best friend being a girl was just not possible unless he had some bizarre reason for becoming a transvestite. After sitting there for a few minutes without saying anything, I managed to get out a, "What?"

Then I noticed there was a huge smirk on his face. Realization hit me, and I seriously wanted to beat the crap out of him for this. He did all that weird crap this morning just to prank me. I was definitely not letting him off the hook for this one.

Sora might not seem very intelligent, but he knew when he was in trouble. That's why he started running about three seconds before I even pushed my chair out from under the table. I ended up chasing him all round the island and to our usual place for the end of a chase session, the beach. I had prolonged his suffering by not running as fast as I could to catch.

However, once on the beach, it was a different story. I put on a little extra speed and closed in on Sora in about fifteen seconds. When in range, I pushed him down into the sand. He landed on his stomach but flipped over and had a faceful of sand. He glared up at me angrily, but I wasn't done. He had pissed me off with that stunt he pulled. I sat down on him to prevent he from moving and then punched him in the stomach lightly a few times to let him know I wasn't even faintly amused with him.

"Oh my god!" he shouted all of a sudden and pushed me off. Now I was the one lying in the sand. "I forgot I was supposed to meet Kairi in less than five minutes." Then he ran off without even the slightest glance back at me. Normally, he would have told me if he was meeting Kairi, but I guess nothing was normal today. I sat up and tried to figure out what just happened.

Sora had decided to prank me. Next, I decided to be pissed off and chase him, than punch him a few times. Then, he just pushed me off him to go run off towards Kairi. I smirked knowingly why he pushed me off him. You see, just before he had pushed me off, I felt Sora's pants tighten a little bit. But first I had to make sure. And to do that, I headed for Kairi's house.

-Kairi's P.O.V.-

My doorbell rang just as I was getting ready for my date with Tora. Sighing dramatically even though no one was around, I went to go answer the door. Needless to say, I was extremely surprised to find Riku standing in the entryway of my home. After all, I had just spent the whole entire morning getting Sora ready to confess to Riku, instead of getting ready for my date. Now, my silver-haired friend was standing at my doorstep without a certain cinnamon-haired teenager.

"Wanna tell me why you're here?" I asked confused letting Riku in. He glanced around for a few seconds before sitting himself on the couch. I sat down next to him.

"Sora told me he was coming over here," Riku replied. "Obviously, he was lying. He is so dead for that stunt he pulled."

"What did he do?" I asked him frustrated. I instantly knew that Sora had done nothing of what he told me.

"Let's just say," Riku said. "That he kept me confused all day to prank me by telling me he was a girl."

"AAAAAARRGGHH!" I shouted angry at how cowardly Sora was acting. He could fight giant heartless that were a hundred times bigger than him no problem, but he couldn't do something as simple as confessing his love to someone who wouldn't judge him even if he didn't feel the same way. "RIKU!!"

"Yes," he looks at me slightly scared by my sudden outburst.

"WE ARE GOING TO YOUR HOUSE!!" I said and, that is exactly what we did. Then I made him give me every single key to his bedroom that was left in the house. I also forced him to stay upstairs in his bedroom as I went downstairs to make a phone call.

"Hello?" I heard Sora say uncertainly on the other line. He had caller ID and was obviously wondering how I knew he was home and why I was calling.

"Get your butt over to Riku's house," I said through clenched teeth, knowing he could still understand me. "I'm here right now to. And if you don't get over her, you are soooooo going to regret it. Because it you're not over here in ten minutes, I'm going to tell Riku that you're in love with Demyx and how you wish he wasn't a part of Organization 13 so you could have endless make-out sessions." Before he had a chance to respond, I slammed the phone down onto the speaker.

Now what I said had a marvelous effect. In exactly seven minutes and fifty-three seconds, Sora was standing in front of me panting. I had given him one-third the time it would take me to get from point A to B. But I knew he would get there quicker because 1. he and Riku were much faster than me and 2. he would be in a desperate rush to get there.

"Now come with me," I told him and he proceeded to follow me up to the second story and to Riku's room. Not that he needed me to lead him. He knew the geography of Riku's house as well as its occupants because of how much time he spends there.

When we got there, Riku was lounging on his bed waiting for me to come. I pushed Sora inside, shut the door, and locked it. Loudly enough so they could hear me through the door, I said, "Listen up you two idiots. I'm going on my date now and neither of you are leaving this room until I come back. And since I'm pissed off at Sora, that won't be until tomorrow morning at the very earliest. And if I here that one or two teenage boys attempted/committed suicide by jumping out the window of a two-story building, I'm either going to kill you or bring you back to life and kill you. And Riku, now would be a good time to read that note I gave you."

-Riku's P.O.V.-

I had this crazy feeling that Kairi would somehow know that I hadn't read the folded-up piece of paper she had given me about five minutes ago. So, I instantly opened it and almost ripped it at how fast I was.

_Hey Riku,_

_I guessed you figured out my plan by now, and if you haven't, you're as bad as Sora. Seeing as how nice I am, I'll spell it out for you. Sora feels the same way about you as you do about him. How do I know? It's obvious from how you act around each other. That and Sora told me all about his feelings. But he's shy, so coax it out of him. And at the very least, if you're a coward like him, hint at it a little more than you have been._

_-Kairi_

Was it really that obvious? I guess it was to someone who has known us for the past ten years. It was hard to believe that so much time had passed since I was eight and the other two were seven. Anyway, I crumpled the note and threw it out the window. Maybe not the smartest thing to do, but Sora was quickly becoming quite interested in it and that was the only way I could assure that he wouldn't read it. Now all I had to do was come up with a way to get him without scaring him off.

"Are we really stuck in here until she decides to let us out?" Sora asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"The key on your bookshelf between the pages of 102 and 103 of the third book from the left on the middle shelf?"

"Taken."

"The key in the bottom of the only band-aid box on the top shelf of your bathroom cabinet?"

"Taken."

"And not that we could get to it, but the key buried under all of the meat in the top drawer of your refrigerator?"

"She took that one to."

About thirty minutes of sitting in silence later, I saw Sora start to twitch. Well I was sitting; Sora had been standing the whole time. He couldn't stay still or silent for very long, but he was also very considerate towards me sometimes. So whenever I stayed seriously silent for a while, he would try to respect that for as long as I needed. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and it was very obvious.

"ODD THINGS!!" he just randomly shouted this. It caused me to chuckle a bit, but it also gave me an idea.

"Hey Sora," I said seductively getting up and inching close to him. "You like odd things right." He blushed profusely and nodded. "Well I had an odd idea that's going to be really, really fun."

With that said, I pinned my best friend to the wall with a smirk. I ran my hand at the waistline of his jeans very lightly and asked, "So-ra, is there anyone who you like?"

"Y-he-es," he gasped as though he wanted more but didn't want to voice it.

"And who is it you like?" I asked, this time running my hand under his shirt and making him moan very, very softly.

"Ri-iku," he whined like I was teasing him, which was definitely true.

I rubbed one of his nipples with my thumb very, very lightly, and told him, "You still haven't answered my question."

"I love you," he burst out and when realization of what he had just said hit him, he looked down to hide a blush. He also seemed ashamed for some reason. I pulled one of my hands out from under his shirt and pulled his chin upward so he had to look at me. When I looked in his eyes, I saw that he was scared, scared of me, scared of what I thought, scared of how I might not feel.

I kissed him gently on the lips for a few seconds and told him, "I love you too Sora."

I kissed him again, except this time much more roughly. I nibbled on his bottom lip begging for entrance as my hands traveled all over his body. He happily granted me entrance and, our tongues clashed in a heated battle for dominance. A battle that I easily won. I very quickly became annoyed with the obtrusiveness of our clothes.

I pulled Sora toward the bed and pushed him down on it. Then I climbed in on top of him with a lustful growl. He helped me by quickly removing his shirt and, I attacked his neck, nibbling, sucking, licking, and sometimes biting. Then I concentrated on a certain point that would leave a mark when I was finished. During this entire time, he had been softly moaning. Then I traveled further down he body. There, I bit, nibbled, and sucked on the left nipple until it was pink and raw while I played with the right one. Then I switched and attacked his right nipple much more violently than the other one.

"Oh-Ah-Riku!" he moaned softly. It was so easy to please him, but it would only get better. I continued kissing down his well-toned chest and stopped at his belly button. I swirled my tongue inside the whole causing him to giggle and moan at the same time. I stopped my ministrations when I reached the waistline of his jeans and, Sora groaned in disappointment. However, when I pulled off my own shirt and threw it to the ground, he smiled realizing it was his turn. He leaned forward and ignored my neck going straight for my chest. He was trying to please me as much as I had pleased him and oh god was it ever working. Where did he learn to do this? It felt so damn good.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed him back down and kissed him hungrily. Then, I turned my attention to his lower region. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them all the way down his legs along with his boxers. I took the opportunity to remove both our shoes and sock before fully pulling off the rest of his clothes and adding them to the small pile on the floor. When I was done, I just stared at him. His growing erection seemed to be begging for my attention, so that's what I did. First, I ghosted my fingers up and down it. Then, I started kissing the inside of his thighs avoiding his erection completely. He whimpered at how slow things were going, but I wanted to prolong his pleasure. After a few minutes of teasing, I surprised him by taking the whole of him into my mouth all at once. I licked and sucked on it so hard that he was moaning and writhing in pleasure in just a few seconds. Soon one of his hands found its way into my hair and pulled.

"Ri-hi-kuuuuuuuu!" he moaned as I sucked really hard on it one last time before sliding my mouth off of him. Hey, I didn't want him to pull my hair out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well," he mumbled blushing. "It's just..." 

"Are you worried about not being able to cum twice?" I asked. He shook his head a little but he blushed even harder. "Don't worry I can take care of that." With that, I went back down to continue what I was doing. This time I received no interruptions. Once again, he was moaning loudly beneath me. As I sucked and licked, I felt that he was going to cum soon and he did. About two minutes later, he released into my mouth while screaming my name. He went limp on the bed, and I waited a few minutes for him to recover. During that time, I took the opportunity to remove my own pants and boxers. Apparently, the sight of me naked and aroused started getting him hard again.

"Suck," I commanded his placing two fingers in front of his mouth. He looked confused but did as he was told. As soon as I felt they were lubricated enough, I pulled my fingers out of Sora's mouth, flipped him over, and entered both my finger into his hole. He groaned in pain, and I rubbed his back while whispering, "Shhh. It's ok. It won't hurt for long."

As I distracted him, I searched for that one special spot that would make him see stars. During my search, I heard a small moan of pleasure instead of a groan of pain. I moved my fingers in a little deeper and a little more to the right, and Sora let out his loudest moan yet. JACKPOT!! I pulled my fingers out, and my friend-turned-lover whimpered at the loss of. Then, I placed my dick at his entrance and slowly inched my way in. Once fully inside, I let Sora get used to me being inside him then turned him over. Damn he was soooooooo tight but it felt soooooooo good. Next, I started thrusting in and out of him at a painfully slow pace, but for him it was worth it. I aimed for his spot every time and his moans just kept getting louder and louder.

"Ri-ku, harder, faster," Sora moaned out. Who was I to deny him that? So, like he asked, I went in harder and faster, increasing my pace every time. Sora was moaning and writhing in pleasure beneath me, and I loved every single second of it. However, he wanted more. Sora wrapped his legs around my hips and started meeting me thrust for thrust. As I went deeper inside him, it became impossible for either of us to hold out very long. Sora came first his seed splattering all over both our stomachs, and I released inside of him after a few more thrusts. I collapsed on top of him and pulled myself out. Then I rolled over on my side and started playing with his sweat-soaked hair.

"That was...WOW!!" Sora said breathlessly.

"So," I said. "Are you still a girl?" He punched me lightly in the arm before cuddling up to me and falling asleep. I shortly followed him. Kairi woke us up the next morning by slamming the door open and shouting, "I knew it!! My plan worked after all."

"So," I mumbled sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "Your plan was to lock us in here until we ended up having sex with each other?" Sora and I were both covered up by the sheets, so I wasn't worried about her seeing something she shouldn't.

"Well no, not exactly," Kairi replied. "But it all worked out didn't it?" She giggled a little bit until Sora threw a pillow at her, a little miffed at the fact that Kairi had woken him up and disturbed his time with Riku.

"Go away!" he said, his voice muffled by another pillow.

"Sure thing," the redhead said smiling and tossing Riku a key. "Lock up if you want to have any more fun. Bye." Taking her words to heart, Riku shut and locked his door and told Sora to get ready for Round 2.

A/N: YAY! It's done!! If you're wondering about the title, one day my friends and I started making human pyramids. Not the cheerleader kind, but the kind where everyone is on their hands and knees. Suddenly, one of them shouted, "Odd things!" and, our pyramid collapsed. Now whenever we are bored, we just shout "Odd things!" to begin having fun. I feel kind of dirty, but I guess we all do after writing our first Smut fic. RikuxSora FOREVER!! I am now among the proud ranks of Riku/Sora Yaoi fan writers instead of just being a fan girl. Please review and tell me what you thought. Remember, I want the honest truth people.


End file.
